My Everything
by Yusviracchi
Summary: This time not same like before. Half of his soul goes with all his love for her. All gone, and never come back. Even he cries in the night, prayes to God, change others life with her, she never comes back. All of his memories with her gone like that. Whereas many something he must to do with her./ShikaTema/Miind to RnR?
**MY EVERYTHING**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, FAST PLOT AND OTHERS**

This time not same like before. Half of his soul gone with all his love for her. All gone, and never come back. Even he crying in the night, praying to God, change others life with her, she never come back. All of his memories with her gone like that. Whereas many something he must to do with her. In fact, 2 months again Shikamaru planned he will give her a proposal marriage.

Temari was died.

He knew, fate never change by him.

And he never knew what God planning for him.

Is this the best it gets?

How do he know?

Shikamaru up to the stairs, visiting Temari's room. He open the door and sniff parfume that always Temari use. He feel his chest is very painful. He remember how he threw pillows at Temari to make her wake up. He remember how he touch her hair and wipe it. He remember how he kissing Temari for the first time.

Slowly, he weep buckets of tears.

Above the desk, he find a book, like a diary.

He open the first page.

 _Saturday, 13 April 2013_

 _This is the first time for me that I write in diary._

 _Btw Diary, do you want to know 'bout me?_

 _My name is Temari Sabaku. I was born in Suna at 24 August. I have 2 brothers (Gaara and Kankurou), and I'm a oldest!_

 _My mother and my father was passed away when I was childhood. So since I was 10 years old, I manage my brothers and be a good single parents for them even I was child. 'cause that until now I can stand alone._

 _I'm a female university student of Konoha International University!_

Shikamaru remember how she introduced herself to him.

 _Monday, 15 August 2013_

 _Halo diary, we meet again._

 _I just wanna tell you something._

 _Shikamaru shooting me!_

 _Oh my God I never knew I'll have a boyfriend even Shikamaru is a lazy boy but I admit if Shikamaru smarter than me. But I willn't defeated by him! Haha._

Shikamaru remember how he explain his real feeling to Temari. Even imprinted absurd, finally he can make a relationship with Temari.

 _Wednesday, 24 August 2013_

 _Oh my God thank you so much I get a precious present from my friends. They give me tart and make a special party for me even not really big._

 _And I don't now why Shikamaru unexoectedly give me a ring and put it in my finger._

 _And when I arrived at home, Gaara and Kankurou give me a special present . Ebisu Grandpa, Chiyo Grandma, Sasori Brother, Baki Uncle and all of my family come also. And that time I really crying, 'cause I really happy. If my mom and my father, all of my birthday will be perfect._

 _But I never thought my 20_ _th_ _birthday will be my precious time._

Shikamaru open the next page.

 _Wednesday, 15 September 2013_

 _I love you, Shikamaru. You r my everything._

Shikamaru open the next page.

 _Monday, 15 October 2013_

 _I love you, Shikamaru. You r my everything._

Shikamaru think, this is the second time he saw the same sentence at Temari diary.

 _Saturday, 20 October 2013_

 _I don't know what I must say._

 _Itachi, my senior was shooting me. In fact, he explain his feeling in front of all Konoha University Student. I know Shikamaru still stand at there and he saw at me._

 _Itachi knew 'bout my relationship with Shikamaru but he compel me to accept his feeling._

Shikamaru remember how Temari fought her feeling to fight for him from Itachi.

 _Monday, 22 October 2013_

 _This morning, I rejecting Itachi. I knew he really broken but I have Shikamaru._

 _I will never make Shikamaru disappointing 'cause me._

Shikamaru smiling.

 _Sunday, 28 October 2013_

 _Shikamaru ask me to go with him to Star Land._

 _We try many games._

 _But more interest for me when we rided roller coaster and visited ghost house. I never knew Shikamaru will be scare like that. But it make me laugh loudly than before saw Shikamaru's face._

Shikamaru remember when he and Temari go at Star Land. Maybe that's the first real date for them.

 _Wednesday, 15 November 2013_

 _I love you, Shikamaru. You r my everything._

Shikamaru can't stop out his tears.

 _Monday, 27 November 2013_

 _This is the first time I have a accident with my car._

 _I hit a tree._

 _Fortunately, Shikamaru didn't know 'bout it._

Shikamaru remember when he looked at Temari car. There was a bump at front of her car. Temari said it just accident 'cause carelessness of Kankurou who use her car. And Shikamaru really surprised now.

 _Thursday, 8 December 2013_

 _This is the first time I had a bad headache._

 _I never felt headache like that._

 _Usualy, if I eat one tablet of medicine, my headache was recover._

Shikamaru shock. In fact, Temari hiding her disease too long.

 _Wednesday, 13 December 2013_

 _I was fainted this morning._

 _Gaara and Kankurou take me to hospital._

 _And they give me a bad news._

 _I have an anemia in serious condition._

Shikamaru repent himself. Why he can't realized Temari had a serious disease as far as they on a date?

 _Friday, 15 December 2013_

 _I love you, Shikamaru. You r my everything._

Shikamaru's hand shaking.

 _Tuesday, 1 January 2014_

 _I had a best new year party with my family!_

 _It's so fun._

 _Shikamaru and his parents visited me too._

Shikamaru open the next page.

 _Sunday, 14 February 2014_

 _Shikamaru ask me to go with him._

 _For the first time, I didn't know where I am 'cause Shikamaru was covering my eyes and whisper at me to don't open what covering at my eyes. And I following what he said._

 _But I can realize where I am when I smelled sea._

 _And I know now, Shikamaru take me to the sea._

 _He give me a red rose and chocolate._

 _And for the first time, he kissed me._

Shikamaru hold Temari's diary as close as he can.

 _Monday, 15 February 2014_

 _I love you, Shikamaru. You r my everything._

Temari always write the same sentence at 15th.

 _Saturday, 27 February 2014_

 _I was fainted again when I had breakfast with Gaara and Kankurou._

Shikamaru remember when Temari faint more and more.

 _Monday, 7 March 2014_

 _I must go to hospital again for check up._

 _I don't know what will happen to me in the future._

Shikamaru remember when he become angry 'cause Temari didn't eat her medicine.

 _Tuesday, 15_ _March 2014_

 _I love you, Shikamaru. You r my everything._

"Temari, you always write this sentence again and again. Are you not tired when you write this sentence?" Shikamaru smiling while he crying.

 _Tuesday, 1 April 2014_

 _Not like before, now I must go to the hospital._

 _I'm fainted again._

 _Tuesday, 14 April 2014_

 _Sasori visited me when I was at hospital._

 _He gave me pack of fruits._

 _All of my friends visited me too!_

 _It's make me happy. I can talk again with Sakura, Tenten, Naruto and all._

 _Thank you._

 _Wednesday, 15 April 2014_

 _I love you, Shikamaru. You r my everything._

 _Friday, 17 April 2014_

 _Itachi visited me this morning._

 _Now, he not same like before. He more adult and care for me._

 _He said "Get well soon," for me._

Shikamaru had a little jealous when he remember Temari tell it.

 _Saturday, 15 May 2014_

 _I love you, Shikamaru. You r my everything._

 _I never have a bored time when I write this sentence._

 _Same like what my feeling for Shikamaru._

 _I never have a bored time when Shikamaru visiting me with his lazy face._

 _Maybe this is the last time for me to write the sentence. And this is the last time I write our 15_ _th_ _._

 _Are you remember, Shikamaru? How you shooting me at 15_ _th_ _? How you give a bucket of flowers to me? And how you tell me that you love me? Haha I always remember it._

 _I'm sorry, I can't tell you how I get this disease for the first time. I just won't make you afraid._

 _I'm sorry, I can't be with you for the long time like what we planned before. This is not what I want._

 _I'm sorry Shikamaru,_

 _I'm sorry._

 _But the last thing you must know,_

 _I love you, Shikamaru._

 _I love you._

 _You always be my everything._

Shikamaru fall down. He can't hold his tears as long as he can again.

"You leave me with all your love. Thank you, Temari. Thank you, God 'cause you can create Temari for my life even just al little time I can used up with her. I love you too and you r my everything from my everything, Temari."

 **END**

Author's Note :

Finally this fic finished up! Yeah this is the second time I write fic with English but this is the first time I wirte fic for fandom Naruto for the first time! Usually, I write fic with Indonesian.

Honestly, I really crying when I type the last page of Temari diary.

Btw, I'm soooooooooo sorry if my sentence was random T.T

I'm still a student of senior high school.

If you finishing read this fic,

Mind to review?^^

Sincerely,

Yusvira


End file.
